The Wedding!
by HaseoxKite
Summary: Well, We know how Mizukichan is always surrounding by some many men, well, I'm pairing her up with every man. Sano, Nakatsu, Umeda, Kayashima, Noe, and Nanba. If onyl men were knowing of this pair up. Chapter 1 Setting, Chap2 Sano. RR please.Go MizuXSano
1. Setting

The halls were white, and everyone was sitting, chatter along as they wait for the ceremony to take place. There were stands of beautiful white roses everywhere. Men are wearing white tuxedoes, Women are wearing beautiful dress designed with a different flower and rose bands on their heads. The church was made to be purely white. To describe the relationship between the groom and the bride. Everyone chatter until the Io came into the hall, clapping her hands. "Places! The bride is coming now! Everyone, places!" The bridesmaids, Rio, Julia, and Nakao all stood in a line together. Akiha stood in the back with his ex-wife smiling. Wedding music came on, and everyone hushed up. At the doorway was the bride, Mizuki Ashiya stood, wearing a beautiful, elegant white dress, covering the floor around her. Roses piled on top of each other, creating a pattern of Roses everywhere. Mizuki held a red rose bouquet and she blushed a rosy pink. But who is the groom? Ah! There he is. There is…


	2. Sano Izumi

Sano Izumi stood near the rear of the entrance, while Mizuki walked down the aisle. Yujiro walked behind Mizuki, carrying a basket of rose petals. He had a slender white collar on that said "Yujiro" on it. Rio sighed and whispered to Julia. "She looks so beautiful. A lot can happen in over 3 years, huh?" Rio sighed again, and continue to dream.

Julia talked next to Rio, "Yes, she is beautiful. I mean, it was just a crush and now, Marriage. Who would've thought they get this far in only 5 years? Rio, I hope you notice hat she is coming closer." Rio snapped awake and looked at Mizuki. If only she didn't go to a all boys school, she would've looked beautiful. Her long brown hair had grown, she decided to grow it out for Sano, has tied in a white ribbon. Mizuki smiled at everyone as she pass them. Nakao smiled at Mizuki and waved to Nanba, who was sitting with Hokuto Umeda and Io. Kujo and Nakatsu and Kodoma were all sitting in the front, well, Kujo and Kodoma was. Nakatsu was the groom's best man. Sano began to walk up the aisle as Mizuki stop and turn around.

"Ah! You…You startled me Sano!" Sano grabbed Mizuki's hand and stared into her eyes. Mizuki stared back. Their silence lasted as the priest (Himejima) spoke. Mizuki looked at Sano, but Sano broke eye contact to look at the priest in the eye. Mizuki knew that she would marry, but never knew to Sano.

"Sano Izumi, high jumper athlete, and now the groom of Mizuki Ashiya. Do you take Mizuki Ashiya as your lawful wedding wife? Will you stay with her by her side, no matter what? Will you fight battles for her, and protect her like she is a queen? Will you be by her side, when she is baring your children and will you be beside her when she is on her death bed?"

"DEATH BED?!" Mizuki and Sano said at the same time. "Don't go planning my death, Himejima. I'm here for a wedding not a funeral." Mizuki said, laughing a little at the corners of her mouth. Everyone in the hall laugh, and slowly it became under control.

"As I was saying…Sano, will you be with Mizuki no matter what?" Himejima asked, looking into Sano's eyes. Sano took Mizuki's hand, and kissed it gently. He smiled.

"Yes. I swear I'll stay with Mizuki until the day I die." He smiled and everyone cheered silently.

"Ok, now, Mizuki-san. I will ask you the same thing. Will you stay with Sano for all eternity? Even if you are in love with another man, will you always be with Sano? When things get tough for sano, will you be by his side, cheering him on? Will you be there at dea—"

"I WILL! I WILL BE THERE FOR SANO NO MATTER WHAT! YES! I LOVE SANO TOO MUCH TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Mizuki shouted, breathing heavily. "Yes. I love Sano. And I will always love Sano, no matter what. I can not imagine being with any other man then Sano. I, Mizuki Ashiya will always and forever, love Sano Izumi." Mizuki smiled at Sano, and tears of joy streamed her face. Sano lifted Mizuki's veil and smiled at the young woman.

"I love you too. And I take you as my loving wife, Mizuki." Sano kissed Mizuki on the lips and the hugged. Everyone around the hall cheer and clap with joy. Mizuki hugged Sano and he lifted her. She threw the bouquet and guess who caught it? Nakatsu that is who. Nakatsu smiled as girls and men line to see him.

"All love is well when you never pretend to be someone you are not!"


End file.
